I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guitars and, more particularly, to travel guitars (i.e. guitars capable of being played anywhere, but configured to assume a reduced profile for ease of travel).
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Guitars have enjoyed among the highest popularity among stringed instruments. Most guitars have a solid neck rigidly coupled to either a hollow or solid body. This construction, while aiding in predictable tuning and quality guitar play, render the guitar cumbersome for travel (e.g. air, train, auto, etc. . . . ), particularly given the additional bulk of the associated guitar case (hard or soft). While various travel guitars have been attempted, most are simply smaller or scaled down versions of their traditional counterparts, which still present challenges for travel and/or predictable tuning and quality guitar play. The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least improving upon, the disadvantages of the prior art.